


From Across the Seas

by citrussunscreen



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of interaction between characters from across the sea. Birthday ficc for dearest Lady Emzebel</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Across the Seas

Title: From Across the Seas

Rating: T

Pairing(s): CrocodileDoflamingo, GarpTsuru, LawKidd, LuffyAce, SanjiZoro, ShanksBuggy, UsoppKaya, ZeffKureha

Warnings: not canon with the manga or anime, OOC, illogicalness

 **Summary:** Snippets of interaction between characters from across the sea.

 **Note:** From across the (cyber) sea, I wish you a Happy (belated) Birthday Lady Emzebel! =D (please ignore the fact that I’m a day late. TAT Sorry!) I (guiltily) spent the 30 th playing Monopoly and Poker...and I spent most of the 31st with Tennis (catch up for the 30th and the finals on the 31st)...but putting that aside...*averts eyes* I hope your bday was filled with cakes~ x3

Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece

xxx

From Across the Seas

xxx

The former Shichibukai – Crocodile found himself opening a small package. It was wrapped in thick heavy paper, much like parchment. He knew he should’ve just dumped the package in the waste basket when he pulled out that fishing line. In fact, he should’ve known to burn the package as soon as he saw that blinding pink feather attached to the tiny package. A shiny hook was at the end of the fishing line, a small piece of parchment pierced by the hook, and written in golden fancy words were:

_So, you want to hook up yet?_

 

Doflamingo smiled with glee when he received a parcel with a smoked cigar attached. He did not hesitate to open the parcel. However, what he found was not what he had expected.

A decapitated flamingo.

Doflamingo snickered “As expected”

xxx

Picking up the Den Den Mushi, Garp answered with a gruff  voice “Hello?”

“Garp?” the voice from the other end of the Den Den Mushi asked, almost too tiredly, as if she knew that this was going to be a very long call.

“Tsuru-chan!~” Garp said immediately, his tone of voice changing “What is it? Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?”

Tsuru rolled her eyes, he was so persistent, she was never going to be able to say what she wanted to say till the very end “I’m in East Blue right now” she tried to explain.

“What a coincidence!” Garp’s voice was loud and clear “I’m in East Blue too!”

The strategist could not contain her surprise as she stammered “Wh-What? Why?” but as soon as she said those words, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

“Going to go see the dear grandkids”

She could feel Garp smiling from the other end.

“Do you want to meet them?”

She could feel his pride from the other end.

“They’re going to become the best marines of this era!”

And the wrinkles on her face curved as she smiled “Sure”

xxx

They were setting sail. It was supposed to run smoothly. No, it could run smoothly, so long as he didn’t stay and finish off the guy that was flipping him off and give a chance for those moronic marines to blow up his ship.

Kidd twitched as he stared at Trafalgar Law’s smug smirk. And that finger that was directed at him.

“Captain?”

“What?” growled Kidd whose eyes were still glaring holes into Law’s head was most certainly refraining himself from losing his temper and jumping over to rip the man from the North Blue into pieces.

Killer noticed the distaste in Captain’s tongue and proceeded to drag the curious crew member away, just in case it got a tad too sensitive.

“Freakin’ Surgeon of Death has no manners”

 

Law laughed silently to himself as he watched Eustass Kidd fuel up on the ship opposite his. He was an interesting man with no eyebrows. So easy to provoke. All it took was a glance (which somehow morphed into a staring contest) and a single digit.

Standing on the side and watching quietly, Bepo swallowed loudly.

“He looks like he’ll be good in bed” Law commented, licking his lips and blew a kiss towards Kidd. It did not waver him in the least when Kidd gave him a menacing glare and stalked off, his coat swaying with him. The tinge of red on cheeks did not go unnoticed.

“Just imagine him, clad in leather”

xxx

It was Ace’s way of saying “I’m doing well” Luffy realised as he stared at his brother’s face. There was no other reason why he’d send a copy of his wanted poster. He looked exactly like he had just left the island, same smile, same hair. Yet it’s been too long since he last saw his brother.

Luffy wondered idly if Ace had met Shanks. Unconsciously, Luffy fixed the position of his strawhat so that it was a tad more comfy sitting on his head.

“Spade Pirates” Luffy whispered, “so cool”

Not long after, Ace sent another bounty poster. This time, he looked a little more mature, a little different, but Luffy could tell, he was still the brother that fell asleep during breakfast, lunch and dinner. He’s still the same person. And Luffy kept telling himself so. Luffy pinned Ace’s wanted poster  on his bedroom wall, wanting to wake up to his brother’s face and watch it before he dozed off into a peaceful slumber, wondering how long it’ll take before he gets to meet his brother again.

The younger brother watched as his elder brother’s bounty rose.

On the day of the start of Luffy’s pirate adventures, the new pirate got up early, he brushed his lips swiftly on the old wanted poster, as if he were giving a chaste kiss before packing to leave.

“It’s okay!” Luffy smiled, confidently, reassuring himself, “I’m going to send my bounty posters home too” _And plus, Ace is somewhere out there having his own adventure..._

xxx

Zoro took the only bottle of booze (available to him) and chugged it down. It wasn’t sufficient. He was still craving for more.

Stretching his limbs, the swordsman ripped half the label off the bottle and wrote messily on the other side before rolling the piece of scrap up and popping it inside his finished beer bottle. Putting the cap back on, Zoro lazily threw it out into the sea.

A loud splash diverged Sanji’s attention from his awaiting ladies. A floating bottle of booze in the middle of the sea caught his eye. It looked strangely familiar.

The poor cook dropped his smoke as he brought the empty glass bottle back on the ship.

Chuckling to himself, Sanji unscrewed the cap to take a look at the inside, entertaining himself by thinking someone might’ve left a letter in the bottle. It was a possibility.

He was surprised when a scroll of scrap paper came tumbling out. There really wasn’t much written on it.

_There isn’t enough_

Freakin’ alcoholic.

Sanji sighed as he took out another cigarette, lighting it before sticking it back in his mouth.

“Not enough of what?” Sanji asked as he threw a barrel of sake into the other’s lap

Zoro blinked, wondering how the shitty cook knew he wanted another drink.

The kiss tasted like tobacco and alcohol.

xxx

The red-hair sent him a map. To be more precise, a treasure map, where ‘x’ marks the spot. It was an easy map to follow. Had Buggy not realised that he had lost an important map once because of Shanks, he’d have thought that the one he was holding now to be a fraud. A wicked plan of the wicked man.

Nevertheless, it wasn’t hard to find the destination, even if it were in the Grand Line. Nothing can stop Captain Buggy and his quest to the unclaimed treasure!

Unfortunately, the treasure he sought was not at that particular marked spot on the map. Instead, there was an old column carved with the word:

_Idiot_

Buggy stared, his red nose drooping. And then he screamed “WHERE’S THE TREASURE!?”

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The clown looked back and found himself looking at a man that owed him an explanation. And it had better be a good explanation. He didn’t run across the Grand Line to find no treasure.

“Here” Shanks answered Buggy, smiling “idiot”

Oh.

“You got rum?”

xxx

Kaya stood on the shore and watched the waves roll towards her. It was a clear day. Just like the day he had left the island to go off on his adventure. How many days has it been? Too many to count. Clutching the small glass bottle tightly, she breathed in deeply, she could smell the salt in the sea. It was refreshing.

Taking one last look at the glass bottle with the roll of paper inside, Kaya threw as hard as she could (which mind you, isn’t very hard at all) towards the sea, her fingers letting go of the important bottle. She watched as it landed in the sea, only to be rolled back towards shore by those very same waves.

Disappointment was an understatement.

However, as if the Gods were watching, a giant bird suddenly flew by, picking up the glass bottle with its beak, bringing Kaya’s note out to sea.

 

The sniper was caught by surprise when a glass bottle landed on his head, leaving a bruise before rolling across the wooden boards of Going Merry.

“Wha-!?”

Usopp reached to grab the rolling glass bottle before it could go any further. Rubbing his head, he inspected it, just in case it was something more gimmicky than what it’s supposed to be.

Shrugging, the long nose pirate took out the cork and pulled out a sheet of paper...

_Until all my thoughts are filled with you,_

_Shadows of our memories,_

_Overflow in hopes to pursue,_

_Pensively imprisoned melodies,_

_Pieced together when our dreams come true._

And only a single word slipped from Usopp’s mouth, “Kaya”

xxx

_Why don’tcha go lose another leg ya useless cook._

Zeff groaned. It was that shitty Kureha, that writing and sarcastic remark. He had just set up the restaurant and he was already getting such provoking remarks. Way to go, sending him some block of timber that’s as flimsy as paper.

“The person you like sent you a new leg?” Sanji asked, his naive and curious face scrutinizing the attachable wooden leg Zeff was holding

“Who would like that witch?” Zeff defended as he thought to himself – I’m a chef, not a cook.

Sanji frowned not knowing who the senior was talking about, whispering “You?”

Zeff gagged before regaining himself, arms crossed “that old hag has more wrinkles than an elephant’s scrotum”

The next day, Sanji made sure to point out Zeff’s new wooden leg.

 

“What are you holding, doctor?” Chopper asked as he peered inquisitively at the small box Kureha held.

Kureha grunted

“The usual?” Chopper asked, going back to his medical books, already knowing the answer.

“That stinkin’ old geezer’s armpit hair would be of more use”

Chopper nodded, knowing silently, he knew that the doctor switched her sunglasses for the newer pair every time that mysterious person with the wooden leg sent a new one.


End file.
